


Fallen Avengers: Quicksilver

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Major Character Undeath, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Platonic Relationships, Running, Running Away, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-7695--They never gave up on him, even after he told them to.





	Fallen Avengers: Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherWhumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/gifts).



Sokovia was it. Pietro was ready to lay his life down for his people, who for years had been battered and beaten by Stark’s machinations.

  
But he was not ready to lay his sister’s life down.

  
Pietro saw Clint try to shield that child with his body, and he tried to get them both out, tried to protect them. But as he grabbed them, Wanda must have been able to see him moving, because she did something. She used her powers to deflect the bullets, making them fly everywhere. Including towards her.

  
Pietro saw the bullets rip through his sister, not fast enough to do anything about it.

  
That wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to win, then get a new home, and get away from everything. But she’s dead and he can’t move, even as Clint tries to snap him out of it, to get him to fight.

  
He most certainly fought, but it wouldn’t bring Wanda back. The Captain tried to calm, tried to mentor him. Taught him to fight the way he did. Steve’s efforts were noble, and distracted him for isolated moments, but Wanda was there for all his moments.

  
So he left. He did what he did best and ran.

  
He never knew where he ran to most of the time, he just kept moving. He sometimes forgot to eat, but then he remembered that Wanda loved cooking and she liked feeding him and making him stay healthy, so he would eat whatever flavorless slop he could get his hands on. Nothing tastes as good as what she made.

  
Every now and then, he would get “found” by the Avengers, always trying to bring him back, half the time convinced that Hydra had gotten their hands on him again and he was either running from them or sent into the Winter Soldier program.  
And there was always the Captain -- Steve -- there, trying to provide stability and a sense of normalcy. And there was Clint, who had named his kid after him and Natasha, and had buried Wanda on his family’s land. They never gave up on him, even after he told them to. Even after Tony had -- he even seemed to try to replace him too, with a 15-year-old kid, who seemed very nice after Pietro had talked with him.

  
Peter was a nice, smart, big-hearted kid. Reminded him of Wanda sometimes, in that everytime the Avengers came and Pietro spoke to the young American, he would always ask how he was doing, and if he was eating and going outside for more than just running away.

  
Steve seems to be close with the kid too, as he gives Peter the same sad smile that he used to give Pietro, when he realized that Pietro didn’t want to be helped, that Pietro was just going through the motions. Before Pietro ran. But Peter can’t run the way Pietro can. He’s smart enough to skip the country, multiple times if he needed to. But he still has family and tries to help his friends, and is a better person than Pietro.

  
At least Pietro thinks so. When he told Peter one day, it seemed to make him upset. Peter was convinced that Pietro was a great person, that he was acting out of emotional distress. He was wrong. He only started running from the Avengers after he became emotionally numb.

  
Right now, he was in a dirty motel room, somewhere in Ghana. He still wore his sister’s necklace, even though he almost got mugged for it somewhere in Russia. Or was it Poland? Both? It didn’t matter, he dealt with it.

  
He lay down on the bed, playing with the red gem, noting its shine and its black clasp.

  
Suddenly, the Captain walked out from the bathroom and towards Pietro. The speedster sat up, and observed the Captain. He didn’t look like he usually does. His hair was longer, and his facial hair, well, was there.

  
“What are you--” Pietro started, but was interrupted rather quickly.

  
“Do you want to see Wanda again?” the man interrupted. This Captain was again, not like the Captain that Pietro was used to. This one interrupted, but his didn’t, his always let him finish.

  
“What?” Pietro squeaked out.

  
“She’s right behind this portal in the bathroom I made.”

  
“I -- you -- how did you make a portal? What the hell is happening?”

  
“Stop right there. Do you want to see her or not?” The Captain asked, an annoyed laugh escaping him.

  
Pietro took longer than he usually did to think of what was happening. He didn’t give Steve an answer, instead running passed him and looking into the bathroom, where there was a portal, glowing blue.

  
The two men looked at each other, both expectantly. Finally, Pietro walked through, not running, but walking.


End file.
